anti fairy godmother
by rasbatan lestrange
Summary: chester Mcbadbat is so miserble because his cruel babysitter Vicky and his always absent father Bucky but not miserble enough to have fairy god parents . Meanwhile anti wanda leaves anti fairy world following an arguement with Anti cosmo she heads to Dimsdale and meets Chester bonding over their feelings of being unwanted and she unoffically becomes chester's anti fairy godmother
1. chapter 1

fairly odd parents is not mine all characters belong belongs to butch hartman ,but the plot is mine.

Chester Mcbadbat was miserable vicky was coming over to babysit while his father Bucky mcbadbat was going to panhandeling asking for money

Thank you for babysitting vicky i promise will the money i make panhandling, thats okay mr Mcbadbat i just love my special alone time with chester ,but as soon bucky left vicky blocked the door and said to chester okay poor twerp time to chores like clean the toilet with no gloves on and wash the big of filthy disguesting dishes on kitchen sink chester scremed in horror as he saw the toliet's disgusting condition ,start working vicky said i will be busy sleeping she laughed evily .

Chester groaned , This is going to take all night as he did the toilet he almost barfed several times when he was finally done and scarred for life he started doing the dishes but vicky toppled over the mountain of filthy dishes on poor chester she said ha now you have to clean up these shattered dishes barfoot while take another nape she laughed evily once again at her penniless twerp as she went slept on the couch chester scremed in horror.

meanwhile at anti fairy world anti cosmo was yelling at anti wanda for unintellinally telling Timmy turner about his evil plan.

you little twit i worked on that plan for months and you tell Turner all about it anti cosmo said ,but it was an accident anti wanda was pleading with her husband yall know that right cozzie.

anti cosmo continued yelling ,but this the 20th accident this week you ignorant boob how can i take over the universe with at my side he poofed out the room , Anti wanda stared crying and poofed her self out of anti fairy world and to dimsdale .

End of chapter 1

hope you guys liked it so far


	2. chapter 2

fairly odd parents is not mine all characters belong belongs to butch hartman ,but the plot is mine.

Chester Mcbadbat was miserable vicky was coming over to babysit while his father Bucky mcbadbat was going to panhandeling asking for money

Thank you for babysitting vicky i promise will the money i make panhandling, thats okay mr Mcbadbat i just love my special alone time with chester ,but as soon bucky left vicky blocked the door and said to chester okay poor twerp time to chores like clean the toilet with no gloves on and wash the big of filthy disguesting dishes on kitchen sink chester scremed in horror as he saw the toliet's disgusting condition ,start working vicky said i will be busy sleeping she laughed evily .

Chester groaned , This is going to take all night as he did the toilet he almost barfed several times when he was finally done and scarred for life he started doing the dishes but vicky toppled over the mountain of filthy dishes on poor chester she said ha now you have to clean up these shattered dishes barfoot while take another nape she laughed evily once again at her penniless twerp as she went slept on the couch chester scremed in horror.

meanwhile at anti fairy world anti cosmo was yelling at anti wanda for unintellinally telling Timmy turner about his evil plan.

you little twit i worked on that plan for months and you tell Turner all about it anti cosmo said ,but it was an accident anti wanda was pleading with her husband yall know that right cozzie.

anti cosmo continued yelling ,but this the 20th accident this week you ignorant boob how can i take over the universe with at my side he poofed out the room , Anti wanda stared crying and poofed her self out of anti fairy world and to dimsdale .

End of chapter 1

hope you guys liked it so far

Chapter 2

When chester finally heard his dad coming home after 4 hours of panhandling he was relived no more icky with a v. Bucky said thanks for babysitting vicky he paid vicky 50 percent of his money , your welcome Mr McBadBat vicky left the trailer counting her money greedlily.

Before Chester could say anything Bucky said sorry son can't stay long i have to go with parents for the annual beach getaway sand since i can't pay vicky you have to stay home by yourself and move 5 hundred pound engines across the yard bye son bucky left the trailar.

Chester groaned in misery as he started pushing a 5 hundred pound engine across the yard very slowly soon he collapsed of exaustion when he heard crying from above so he looked so this blue floating lady she had pink eyes , hillbilly teeth like his father bucky on his baseball card , a black crown and bat wings on her back .

Chester looked up said mam are you okay .

Anti Wanda looked down and saw chester and said oh my anti cosmo does'nt want me no more she started sobbing hysterically waterfalls of tears started raining on the ground soaking Chester with her tears chester said yuck ,okay mam what is your name ,anti Wanda answeared i am anti wanda iam increabily stupid and eat with my feets as proof she poofed up a sandwich and ate with her feet holding it. instead of being disgusted chester found the fact she ate with her feet cool ,

I am Chester Mcbadbat son of Bucky Mcbadbat the worst baseball player ever .


End file.
